


Keep Me Warm on Cold Nights

by Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling (LadyLustful)



Category: War Drums (1957)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Come Marking, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hair-pulling, I was horny when I wrote this, Loving Marriage, Multi, Native American Character(s), POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, historically correct polyamory, possible inaccuracy, screw the facts we have porn, writing porno just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling
Summary: Mangas wants Riva to show Yellow Moon some love.





	Keep Me Warm on Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karla1209](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla1209/gifts).



> I blame Lex "Sexy Lexie" Barker in a loincloth. Because that man is made of hotness.  
> Also, title from Type O Negative "My Girlfriend's Girlfriend".  
> Please don't be offended it's just porn. Also, nothing belongs to me save for my libido and the ten fingers with which I type.

  
"Touch her for me, Riva," whispers Mangas. "Show Yellow Moon how much you love her."  
And there is nothing forced, nothing strange about taking Yellow Moon in her arms, her bones fine and pulse fluttering like a bird's, kissing her, first the Native way, noses rubbing together, then the white way, lips pressed to lips. And there is something about Yellow Moon that makes Riva want to be gentle with her, to pour upon her sweet tenderness the way heat pours from the sun, to give her little pleasure upon little pleasure until it tips over and spills from her lips with sweet helpless cries. Riva leaves Yellow Moon's lips, her own mouth trailing to the Native's fine jaw, further down her throat, tasting her skin, breathing her scent, kissing and nibbling and teasing, her hands brushing upwards to cup the soft, round breasts, rub them through the thin shirt then free them from the cloth entirely, her mouth trailing lazy kisses downwards to join her hands. And she has touched herself, certainly, many times, but touching another woman is different - unfamiliar skin, and curves, and the absence of her own sensation under her hands. And then - then Yellow Moon is lying on her back, comfortable in her nakedness, Riva propped half on top of her, licking and sucking and teasing a dark nipple, drawing on the techniques she herself enjoys, her own breasts rubbing against the other girl's side. And soon, too, her fingers drift downwards, over warm, smooth skin, gentle and teasing.  
She has no experience with touching another woman like that but what she knows by touching herself has to suffice.   
Gentle, tentative fingers stroke over Yellow Moon's mound, her outer lips, gather up the moisture seeping from her slit but do not yet enter.  
"Riva! Touch me properly or not at..." Before Yellow Moon finishes that sentence, Riva presses her lips to hers, and, with her fingers, grinds a little circle over the other woman's clit, swallowing Yellow Moon's cry of pleasured surprise.  
"Hush, my lovely. We are both the chief's wife, you do not get to order me," smiles Riva, her fingers tracing the same circle again and again, sending little lightning bolts of delight through Yellow Moon's body. "And what a pretty wife he has in you."  
And, as her fingers continue, she lowers her head to Yellow Moon's chest again.  
"You're both my beautiful wives", Mangas strokes Riva's hair and reaches over her, like she is ridiculously tiny, which compared to him, she is, to gently pinch Yellow Moon's other nipple, making her cry out a little.  
Pressed against her wife, wrapped in her husband's strong arms, Riva feels more loved than she ever thought she could. And so she nuzzles Yellow Moon's breasts, kisses her throat, strokes her dripping slit, slips her fingers inside that wet, welcoming heat, thrusting gently in search of that spot that makes her herself see stars, her thumb still rubbing softly over the other girl's clit. Yellow Moon is quiet in her pleasure, but not silent - and Riva drinks up all those pleasured sounds, the hitched breaths and little moans and gasps - feeling her own body respond with arousal, dripping wet and almost hungry. She hooks her own thigh over Yellow Moon's, shivering at the first touch, then again from the friction each little roll of her hips brings to her aching flesh, so caught up in the pleasure she doesn't even notice Mangas shift until he is touching her.  
He presses against her from behind, heat against her back and gentle lips on the back of her neck, large hand cupping her breast, rocks just a little to let her feel his hardness rubbing against her nether lips. She lets out a moan, muffled by the sensitive skin of Yellow Moon's throat, thrusting her fingers inside the other girl.  
"She likes that. You cannot see it but if you could see the look on her face... I've only ever seen it when I'm deep inside her and she is close to her peak. Feel how wet she is, how she squeezes your fingers... wishing they were my cock maybe, but you will satisfy her anyway."  
"Yes. Yes, sir. I will please your wife and I will please you."  
And that is enough for him. He thrusts inside her, slow and steady and huge, everything she longed for and more, making her cry out against Yellow Moon's skin and almost come on the spot. And it's distractingly, overwhelmingly good, how he takes her with deep slow strokes, leaving her barely able to focus on thrusting and crooking her fingers, yet determined to show her wife as good a time as she herself is enjoying. And soon, she is rewarded by a wet, hot vice squeezing her fingers, blunt nails on her shoulder, breathless gasps of pleasure that seem to almost bring Riva herself over the edge. She makes to withdraw her fingers, but Yellow Moon, flushed and breathless and gloriously disheveled and glowing with satisfaction, stops her with a firm hand on her wrist.  
"Don't stop. Mangas never stops when I come and I love that."  
"That's right," whispers Mangas in Riva's ear, hot yet calm. "I never do. Do you want to find out?"  
"Yes, please", she moans, thrusting back against his cock. Yellow Moon half-turns to kiss Riva, bodies pressed together, rubbing herself on Riva's fingers.  
Trapped between the two people she has come to love, enjoying the warmth, the closeness, the contrast between tall and petite, hard and soft, male and female, Riva comes hard, squeezing the cock inside her, gasping into the lips almost pressed against her own.   
True to his word, Mangas does not withdraw, but goes on taking her, thrusting inside her at the same steady pace, sending little aftershocks of pleasure through her oversensitized body, threatening to make her come again, yet still not bringing her over the edge. Yellow Moon's still pressed against her, rubbing herself relentlessly on Riva's fingers, dripping, soft and hot, smelling deliciously of arousal, musky-sweet and tantalizingly feminine.  
"Please, take me, Mangas", asks Yellow Moon.   
And then he is withdrawing from Riva, the air cold against her back and dripping entrance, the sudden absence of his cock almost painfully disappointing and Yellow Moon rolls away to lie on her back again, thighs spread unashamedly, eagerly presenting herself to him a thoroughly delectable sight.  
"Yellow Moon? I want to lick you", she announces, shocking herself with these words, with her own boldness - yet they seem right, so wonderfully, deliciously right.  
"Turn around, Riva."  
"Why?"  
"So Yellow Moon can lick you as well." And if the previous sentence was shocking this is even more so - Riva feels heat curling in her belly, rising in her cheeks in a dark red flush.   
She scrambles to obey, straddling Yellow Moon's face and leaning down over her body, until she can see her folds, pink and glistening wet, smell the heady scent of aroused woman rising off her. Mangas kneels between Yellow Moon's thighs, cock jutting out long and thick and hard in front of Riva's face, flushed and veined and wet with her own juices, and she doesn't know, between him and Yellow Moon, which one she wants to taste more, which one she wants to taste first, but she does know that she wants to lick and suck both until they melt in pleasure on her tongue.  
Yet as spoiled for choice as she is there is no wrong choice here. She bends down her head, lapping eagerly at Yellow Moon, tasting her, dripping and salty and musky, the very tip of her tongue circling the firm little nub of her clit, a swirly little circle that feels almost as good to Riva as it probably does to Yellow Moon. Then, before the girl can voice her pleasure or complain of being deprived of it, she raises her head again, running her tongue in a broad line from the very base, right up to the broad swollen head with a drop of liquid pooling at the slit to scoop it up, pressing her lips around it for a little parting suck, relishing the heady cocktail of Mangas and herself that she can taste on his flesh.  
The rush of pleasure is heady, sweet, separate from the soft lips and tongue that have pressed to her slit to tease it with tentative licks yet entirely like it. But before she can taste either of them again Mangas grips Yellow Moon's hips, huge war-worn hands firm but gentle on either side of a voluptuous but still petite body, and drives into her, the delicate-looking lips parting and molding around the thick flushed head with ease, like they were meant for it. Riva has never seen it, not like this, not this close up, and she thinks it might be the best thing she has ever seen. Her head acts of its own accord, bending down to lick Yellow Moon before Mangas is even fully inside her, tongue moving a steady path over her clit, down to the very place Mangas's cock sinks into her, the tender line of their joining - then further, tracing the upper side of her husband's cock as he buries it inside her wife. Distantly, she registers the little cry of pleasure Yellow Moon utters, the helpless twitch of the tongue on her clit that sets her nerves positively alight, Mangas' large fist gripping her hair as he demands, voice rough and clipped to hide the pleasure within him, "Do it again, Riva."  
So she does it again, lapping in a quick, slick stroke from Yellow Moon's clit to the root of Mangas's cock, and is rewarded by the girl licking at her in return, a sweet circle of pleasure punctuated and yet completed by Mangas sinking into Yellow Moon in steady, deep, measured thrusts. Her body is pressed against Yellow Moon, warm and soft, nipples rubbing against her skin deliciously every time either so much as breathes.  
She gets lost in it, in the giving and taking of pleasure, the musky-salty taste of her lovers, the way they both seem affected by it, oh-so-close, the pleasure visible in their rushed breath, the tension of their bodies, the slick, smooth urgency of their bodies. Fingers find their way inside, three, slender, Yellow Moon's, pressing down on the sweet spot inside her as though to milk her pleasure straight out of her. Bliss traveling up her entire body, lighting it up with little fireworks, she muffles her moans in Yellow Moon's clit, all sloppy suction and messy tonguework.  
Yellow Moon seems to like it well enough, giving as good as she gets, arching with pleasure underneath Riva yet still pleasuring her with fingers and tongue.  
Yellow Moon comes first, double-stimulated as she is, squeezing Mangas' thick cock, triggering his own orgasm, spurting sticky, salty clear liquid into Riva's mouth and onto her face, yet before the white girl can drink it all up, Mangas jerks her head back by the hair, making her face him as he spills on her face, her chest, all the way down to Yellow Moon's breasts below her. And then Riva comes herself, used and loved and satisfied, clenching down on the fingers inside her, nipple pinched between her own fingers.  
She barely has the presence of mind to fall to the ground beside Yellow Moon rather than on top of her, on her back, head beside the other girl's hips.  
Mangas, propped on his elbow on Yellow Moon's other side, smiles.  
"You did well, Riva.”

 

 


End file.
